The present invention was developed in view of the desire to have a lightweight and safe light or illuminating device that is used as a reading or night light and that can be used without worry in, e.g., a child's room. Presently, there are commercially available several different lights and fixtures that extend from a base that rests on a table or extend from a base that is mounted to a wall. However, these light fixtures are typically comprised of metal or hard plastic parts that can injure children who may inadvertently come into contact with the fixture when, for example, jumping on a bed or “wrestling” with friends or family members.  